Lucy
Lucy is Callum's wife. Callum has told us, "Lucy told me she'd never left the UK, ever - for some reason she felt bound here?" He told us through a riddle that "LUCY WILL RESPOND BEST TO PEOPLE THAT CALL HER LUCINDA". Lucinda means "light." He's also basically said that both he and Lucy are "into star stuff." When asked if Lucy is likely to lie to us, Callum said, "Almost certainly not - she may make others lie, but never do it herself. Truth to her... well its like a torch or flame - keeps her going." Callum has also told us, "Armitage is an honorary father of Lucy - sort of adopted - made her the woman she is today. Never got on with him myself, found him to be 'too almost self-consciously poetic in his writing which I feel is to the detriment of the drama' he writes..." to add: - missing since equinox; didn't call like usual; maybe something about it & eclipse changed her? into pagan stuff - stuff from her answers to people's questions on Klondike page (including what's important to her) - male counterpart thing - interested in genesis of ideas thing (add to Callum's page, too) - took a break from Callum - mutually agreed upon - during that time he dated Vanessa (add to Callum's page, too) - says she's never known her husband - Callum, to dreamerblue in Facebook message conversation: "I never doubt that Lucinda will ever NOT be safe - she can, and always has, looked after herself - however, being safe and being alive are two different things - like binary..." Dreamerblue's rambling ideas that may or may not actually be connected to Lucy: In the Wikipedia article on Lucina (Lucina (mythology)), she is "the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labour ...and chief among a number of deities who influenced or guided every aspect of birth and child development." It mentions that among these deities, "The collective di nixi were birth goddesses." This ties http://www.yourworldoftext.com/lucina, where the Nixae are mentioned -- the Nixae are the di nixi (see Di nixi). (One thing that doesn't make sense to me: how can the Nixae be spoken of as tending "to their fields"? Seems an odd way to speak of helping women with childbirth.) The Wikipedia article on Lucina also mentions that "Lucina was also an epithet for Juno." This is where things get a little more interesting, if I'm not chasing red herrings: On http://www.yourworldoftext.com/martinblackwood, Lucy said to me, "UNLIKE MY MALE COUNTERPART, I HAVE NO QUALMS WITH SHARING OF THESE PAGES". I have had the impression for a while that she was not talking about Callum, though I wasn't sure. Now, reading the Wikipedia page about Juno in mythology, I notice a couple of things. - there is indeed much mention of the name Lucina when it comes to Juno - there are some male dieties associated with her, including Jupiter and Janus. - Juno is also argued by some to be the female counterpart of genius -- not brilliance, but, in Roman mythology, "the individual instance of a general divine nature that is present in every individual person, place, or thing. ... the genius of each female, representing the female domestic reproductive power, was a Juno." (Genius (mythology)). The Juno article puts it this way: "as men possess a tutelary entity or double named genius, so women have their own one named juno." However, the Juno article gives the impression that whether this is really something that was thought of "back then" or more recently is debatable. So...who is Lucy's male counterpart? Oh, and the disambiguation page for Juno on Wikipedia (Juno) also mentions Juno Beach. May not be relevant but it jumped out at me. There are some space connections to Juno, too (which makes me think of the moon, eclipse, planets, etc.). --- Twins get mentioned now and then by or regarding Lucy. e.g., in the discussion about Lucy having been "made more than born" on April 4, Rich Reder suggested, "stillborn sibling or twin perhaps?" Callum responded, "The philosopher has another idea..." Lucy also mentions on the klondike "world" a beach "WHERE TWO WERE REBORN FROM GEMINI TO VENUS AND MARS". This seems to tie into the idea of Lucy having a male counterpart.